pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crysis Crisis
'Feel free to edit ANY mistakes!' 'Intro' It was about 2023 when the Ceph had destroyed New York. Prophet had given me his suit, he had given me his life. I knew the Ceph were going to attack again soon, what more help could I get, but from a cartoon character. When I was a little kid, Phineas and Ferb was one of my favorite shows, I always wanted to have a fun day with them. Of corse, I am part of the SFMS ( Special Forces Military Services ) in the CNT ( Crytek Nanosuit Team ) With the Nanosuit, I can do almost anything. The Nanosuit is like entering a Sci-Fi universe, of course I have prophet in the nano suit, so it's like two people in one. I set off to find a portal to that dimension, the animation dimension. Oh and my name? Well, they call me Prophet but, its Alcatraz, code name for the military. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor "So Ferb, what should we do today?" I asked my silent brother, Ferb. He shrugged. I saw a blue print for a dimension portal. "Ferb," I said. "I know what we're gonna do today!" Just about that time, Isabella came in. "Watcha' Doin?" She said in a sweet toned voice. "Building a dimensional portal." I replied. " You wanna help?" "I was just going to ask that!" She said smiling. "You're always welcome to help!" I said. A few minutes later, we were finished. "Let's try it!" I said. I turned it on and something strange happened. "What's up with it, Phineas?" Isabella asked. "Someone is coming through" I said, suddenly something came out, it was a suit with artificial muscle, but with someone wearing it. The object tumbled onto Isabella, I caught her and said, " Sorry." She Replied, " No, no, no, its perfectly fine!" She was smiling her head off. I looked up and saw the figure. "It's the Crytek Nanosuit V2.0!" I shouted. "Oh I love that game!" I paused for a minute. " Wait," I said again. "that WAS just a game, right?" I looked at everyone. "No." He said looking at me, or at least that what it seemed like. "Well I thought that was JUST a game!" I said. "I thought you were JUST a TV cartoon show!" He said. "Well it's pretty funny we opened a portal right when you came in!" I said. "Enough of this, I need to talk to you about what I came here for!!!!!!" He said. "I'm all-ears."I replied. Chapter 2: And What is the Reason of All of This??? "Okay," The figure said said. "the Ceph are coming and I know it, I just don't know why---" Phineas had interrupted him. "It's because of the Nano-suit! It's their technology, and they want it back, now!" Phineas said. Everyone looked at him oddly. "But," he continued. " that doesn't mean I'm rooting for them." Every one looked back at the person now. "ANYWAY, I know you can build things, so I decided to take a portal to TRY to get to your dimension." He said. "OH WOW!" Phineas exclaimed. " Now it's REALLY ironic that we opened that portal at that time!" Everyone stared at him again. "Was it something I said?" He stated, everyone shook their heads, except Isabella; who was now deeply in love with him. "Do you know how to make weapons at all?" The figure said again. "Sure, but we have never used our ability to make weapons." I explained. "Welcome to the military, son." The figure said. "What is your name?" Isabella suddenly asked. "They call me Prophet," It said again."but my code-name, Alcatraz." "So how are we going to kill the Charybdis?" I asked. "Easy,"Alcatraz said."Nano-Tech---I'll explain later." Chapter 3: Plans Of Great Risk... "So what do we do?" I asked. "Well," Alcatraz replied,"We need the weapons, then we go for the Spire and destroy it, but its not just going to be a punch this time, we have to get inside." Everyone looked around. "How are we going to get through their defenses?" I asked. "You tell me."Alcatraz responded, everyone was looking at me now. "Well,"I started, I paused for a momant, then said,"We first take the front way, the Ceph will mostly expect us the back way, we silently kill the two Heavies, the continue on to the core of the Spire, We then talk the second door, down the elevator, then to the restroom. There is a secret door in the 4th stall, we go in there, stealth kill the two grunts, then kill the five gardians and wah-lah! We destroy the core." Everyone stared at me in astonishment. "I love him more than ever now." Isabella said. "Wait, what?" I said excited. "Uuuuuhhhhh--um-- nothing!" She stuttered. "That is correct, son."Alcatraz said. "You knew this?!?!?" I exclaimed. "No, I just thought it was a good plan and how'd you know about the restrooms?" He asked. "Ummm lucky guess?"I said. Isabella happened to be sitting right beside me, suddenly she squeezed me and fled back to her chair. "You all saw nothing."Isabella said. Everyone was confused. Chapter 4: Weapon Customizer! Meanwhile, Jessica Fletcher has just awoke from a terrible nightmare. "I hate nightmares," She said."I mean, why do they have to exist?" She ran down the steps passing Candace. "Hi Candace." she said. "Hi Jess." Candace replied moaning, she hadn't had such a good night either. Jessica walked into the backyard and saw Ferb and I making something. "Hey guys," She said."What's up?" "Weapons."I replied, Jessie then saw me carving SCAR-AB into some metal object. "Wait did I miss something?" Jessica said in response to what I just said. "Ask him."I told her. "Who?" She asked. Alcatraz then tapped her sholder. She turned around, screamed, then hid behind a tree. "WHAT IS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?" She exclaimed. "Alcatraz." I said. "Now you know who it is, so can you help us please we need to hurry." "Fine."She said. In a matter of minutes we were done. We had done a lot with them, even attachments! Now time for attack... Chapter 5: We Weren't the First Ones Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works Category:Two user fanfics